Saint Daybreak
by xSweetMacabre
Summary: Father Sasori is a priest with a dark past. His faith is the only thing he has left. But when a new priest named Deidara comes along, how far will Sasori go to keep it that way? SasorixDeidara AU.


**Summary:** Father Sasori is a priest with a dark past. His faith is the only thing he has left. But when a new priest named Deidara comes along, how far will Sasori go to keep it that way? SasorixDeidara AU.

**A/N:**Second multi chapter story. My other AU's will be up shortly. This idea has been haunting me for months! So, just to get a few things straight- this is a story about two priests falling in love. I'm sorry if anyone is offended by this, if you are- then just leave. I am in no way broadcasting any sort of religious message, or anti-religious message. I'm not trying to put down anyone's faith, so I'm sorry if you feel that way. Well- on with the story!

* * *

**Saint Daybreak**

**Chapter 1 – Genesis**

* * *

The clock struck twelve and midnight poured like thick oil over the city of Kohona. The crickets played their nighttime melody enthusiastically in the various shrubs that clustered around an old, extravagant church. The building was hidden in a thick cloud of umbras that scattered when the dull moon rays landed on them.

Sister Konan stood on the church's steps. One single blue strand hung out of her habit, the hair flowing in the steady wind.

She tapped her foot nervously. The stone gargoyles that looked down hungrily at her with jeweled eyes always made her anxious. The rubies had lost their shine- the redundant rain and wind tarnishing them so that they were only a dull, maroon sheen.

Sister Konan had been headmistress of Saint Daybreak for a total of sixteen years. Sixteen years filled with over-done teenage angst, rebellions, scandals, and tragedy.

And now, some young, innocent new priest was coming to join all of the overwhelming lunacy that was Saint Daybreak.

The blue haired nun shook her head. The school was on the borderline of insanity. Father Pein- the head master- was the overly dominant type. He was obsessed with ruling every aspect of his student's lives.

Saint Daybreak was a private Catholic high school, so all of the students (along with the teachers) lived in dorms on campus- so it was quite easy for the headmaster to dominate his students.

Sister Konan turned away from the winding road to look at the school. It was huge- ornate with gothic details. The whole building was made out of grey stone, the gargoyle statues resting on either side of the doorway. There was a tall, metal clock standing in the courtyard- big, white crosses hanging on either side of the building. Stained glass decorated the windows, the colors casting brilliant shadows on the pavement.

An owl hooted through the night- causing the blue haired women to jump. She mentally slapped herself while turning back toward the road- her green eyes scanning the dark garden that surrounded the church's gates. There were big, beautiful clusters of white roses- their petals sparkling in the moonlight like crystals.

Sister Konan put a hand up to touch the white rose pinned to her habit, the petals brushing softly against her fingertips. She always enjoyed picking flowers and finding new ways to use them.

The sound of an old car engine rang through the darkness. A classic, black Ford made its way up to the church's steps- a thick cloud of smoke trailing out of the exhaust pipe like it was breath on a winter's day.

The car came to a stop in front of the blue haired woman, causing her to step back. Two more puffs of smoke protruded out of the exhaust pipe before making a sick noise- much like an old women clearing her throat after countless years of inhaling the thick smoke of tobacco. Sister Konan watched the dirty grey clouds waft up into the night air and then dissolve into nothing.

The car door opened and revealed a foot clad in black leather. The person stepped out of the car and onto the pavement.

The man stood in front of Saint Daybreak, his blue eyes giving off a bright gleam even in the progressing darkness. The sea blue surfaces scanned the school and the grounds before landing on Sister Konan.

The blue haired nun smiled before holding out her hand.

"Hello, Father Deidara, I presume?"

The blue eyed man's robes billowed in the dull wind as he stepped forward to grab Sister Konan's hand.

"Yes, un. It's nice to meet you, ah-"

"Konan. I'm the headmistress of Saint Daybreak."

"Yes, Father Pein has told me about you. Thank you for giving me a job Sister, un."

The blue haired nun laughed quietly before speaking.

"It's me who should be thanking you. I can't tell you how hard it is running a school short staffed. It's so generous of you moving all the way here from Iwa just to help us out."

"Well, thank you. I go wherever the Lord takes me, un."

Sister Konan smiled and bowed slightly.

Father Deidara let his own bright gleam of ivory shine through the night before turning back around to face the car.

He pulled various bills out of his robes, and then handed them to the cabbie.

The man- who was gripping the steering wheel fiercely- looked at Father Deidara with wet eyes, and shook his head.

"Oh, no Father. I couldn't possibly take your money- not after you sat here and listened to me."

"But Sir- I was only doing my job, un. Please- take the money and go take your children out for ice cream, I'm sure they miss you."

Sister Konan squinted through the darkness, trying to see the cabbie's face. But all she could manage to see was the outline of his features and a thick mop of dark hair.

The cabbie sniffled and took the cash. He nodded in thanks to Father Deidara, afraid to speak in fear of his voice breaking.

The blue eyed man grabbed his black duffel bag out of the back seat before shutting the door and waving goodbye to the cabbie.

The roar of an engine shot through the air- the headlights shining twin spotlights through the umbras. The black Ford traveled down the winding road, and then disappeared into the night.

Father Deidara sighed before turning around to face Sister Konan.

"Errg- sorry about that, un."

The young priest put a hand up to his hair- whose color could not be distinguished in the thick shadows- and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh- that's alright. I know how people can get."

The blue haired woman smiled in assurance before turning around and walking up the cobblestone walkway of Saint Daybreak.

The blue eyed man skipped to catch up.

"Now, Father Pein should still be up- unless he just ignored my requests and went to bed, which is a strong possibility."

Sister Konan rolled her dark green eyes and mumbled something under her breath.

"He'll tell you everything you need to know."

Father Deidara nodded once as he followed the blue haired nun up the pathway.

The rest of the walk was completely silent, until Sister Konan opened the big, wooden doors- the thick planks making loud creaking noises on the cement.

"I'll have to talk to Father Kakuzu about that….." The green eyed women said to no one in particular.

As the school doors opened, dull candle light spilled into the night- only to disappear again once the doors were shut.

Sister Konan turned towards Father Deidara to get a good look at him. His face looked much younger than she had expected- his bright blue eyes giving off a joyous, carefree vibe. She could see that his hair was a soft blond, a thick curtain of the strands covering his left eye. His hair was long and looked like silk in the candle light. His robes were black and fitted, a trail of round buttons beginning at his waist and ending at his neck. A silver rosary hung loosely around his white collar.

Sister Konan frowned. _Oh- the girls are going to have a field day with this one…_, she thought disapprovingly. But she had every reason to worry. The female population of the student body was- for lack of a better term- _very_ hormonal. The blue haired nun shook her head- thought briefly if any of her students were capable of sexual assault- and then smiled.

"Come on, Father. I'll show you to the headmaster's office."

––––––»

The hallways of Saint Daybreak were lighted with candles that hung in metal holders on the wall. The floor was made of the same grey stone as the walls. Each door was made of a light wood, a trail of bricks outlining the doorway.

Father Deidara's first impression of the school was: dark, not very clean, cold and all around creepy.

"Ah- here we are, let me just see if he's awake…" The blue haired nun said after a few minutes of walking.

She opened the door slightly and slipped in.

The blond haired priest stared at the metal label on the door:

_Father Pein_

_Headmaster of Saint Daybreak_

_Do not disturb unless dire_

He raised an eyebrow at this, but figured that the headmaster was probably just the private type.

After a few minutes of waiting in the dim hallway, Father Deidara could hear angry whispers flutter out from under the door.

"How can you be sleeping in times like these?!" An angry voice that was sure to be Sister Konan's said, "I told you the new priest was coming tonight! Do you understand that our school is falling apart? Father Deidara might be our last hope! And so help me Pein, if you scare him away-"

"Would you calm down? You're exaggerating, the school is doing fine! I have everything under control."

A few seconds of silence passed, and the blue eyed male was sure he could hear his heartbeat.

Finally, the door creaked open to reveal Sister Konan's smiling face.

"I apologize about the wait, Father. Now please, come in."

The green eyed woman opened the door wider.

The blond haired priest stepped into the headmaster's chambers. The room was dark, the only light coming from the stained glass window behind a desk. The room was bathed in a red glow from the window.

"Ah, Father Deidara. It's a pleasure."

Blue eyes snapped to the figure sitting at the desk. A thin, ivory hand protruded out of the shadows.

The blond grabbed the hand and shook it- grateful for an excuse to get closer. But the umbrage was too strong, and all Father Deidara could see was the faint tint of ginger hair.

As the blue eyed male shook hands with the headmaster, he could feel a chill run up his spine- causing the fine, almost transparent hairs on his arms to stand up straight.

Father Deidara received one message in that handshake: Father Pein was not to be played around with.

Even standing in his chambers now, the blond haired priest could practically _feel_ the dominance the man gave off.

The blue eyed male retracted his hand and stepped back.

"Well, I guess I should get this over with so we can all go to bed …."

At the ginger haired man's words, Sister Konan cast a fierce glare at him through the red glow.

Seeing this, Father Pein added: "I mean- you must be tired, traveling all that way and such…."

Father Deidara nodded once and tried not to smile.

The headmaster cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, since you're new to the school, I'm going to assign you to another priest that you'll be working under. He'll show you how we do things around here, and then you can go off on your own when you're ready."

Father Pein looked down at his desk before continuing.

"But- I must warn you. The priest I assigned you to… well, he's not very…. _nice_."

The ginger haired male scratched his head, "Well- I think a better way to put it, would be- he's very unconventional…. you know, he goes about things his own way, not really abiding by the rules…"

The green eyed woman rolled her eyes and stood up straight.

"He's a complete jerk!"

"Konan! Father Sasori is a good priest!"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that he's mean, condescending, uncaring and all around rude!"

"All right, all right! So he's a little on the blunt side, but that's no reason to scare Father Deidara here…." The headmaster said in a stressed whisper, as if Deidara couldn't hear what he was saying from five feet away.

The ginger haired male laughed nervously before turning back to the blond.

"So- erm…. there's really nothing to be scared about, he would never _physically_ harm you…"

Father Pein's eyes darted around the red room.

"And besides, you look like you can hold your own, so I'm sure everything will be just fine…."

Blue eyes blinked once- unconvinced.

"Oh, un… I don't mind- really, if he's a good priest- then that's all that really matters… I guess, un….." The blond haired priest said while fidgeting with his rosary- the silver gleaming in the dusky red of the room.

After a few minutes of unbearably awkward silence, where the only sound was that of Deidara's rosary beads jingling, Sister Konan spoke.

"Well, then… I guess that's that! Come on, Father- I'll show you to your room."

The blue eyed male nodded and bowed toward the headmaster. Father Pein smiled- partly in remorse- and waved his hand slightly.

As soon as Sister Konan shut the door to his office, Father Pein let his head slam against his desktop- his eyes clasped shut in a deep sleep and a string of drool already falling out of his lips.

––––––»

Sister Konan's heels made incessant clacks on the stone floor as she and Father Deidara made their way through the hallways of Saint Daybreak.

It was reaching two a.m. now; the dark golden light beaming in varied colors through the windows and the symphony of snoring and groans of a heavy slumber making the time obvious.

There were doors upon doors on either side of the hallway with big, metal numbers on each one. The blond haired priest figured those were the student's dorms.

"Your room is in the teacher's corridor on the other side of the building, but we're passing the chapel on the way there- would you like to pray with me, Father?" Sister Konan's voice mixed in with the various grumbles hovering out from the dorms.

Blue eyes snapped from the floor to look at the blue haired women.

"Ah- yes, un. That would be very nice." Deidara said with a soft smile.

After receiving Sister Konan's own delicate smile, the blond added: "Is he really that bad, un?"

The green eyed nun looked confused for a moment, but the look soon turned compassionate.

"Father Sasori is very cruel- yes."

At the Sister's words, the blond's face fell considerably.

The same delicate smile made its way onto Konan's lips before adding: "But bad? No- not bad."

Blue eyes seemed to get a bit brighter- his soft lips turning upwards.

Sister Konan stopped at two oak doors that were propped open then, the blond coming to a halt right next to her.

"Or-", the blue haired nun started, "You can just ask him yourself."

The Sister put a pale white finger out then- pointing to a man kneeling and praying at the other end of the chapel.

All Father Deidara could see was a head of messy red hair.

The blond's heart started to beat quicker- tiny beads of sweat forming on his temples.

Before the Father could say anything, Sister Konan started to make her way over to what Deidara assumed to be Father Sasori.

The blue eyed male trailed after her- his feet almost stumbling on the runner that went in between the rows of benches.

After making a double-take at the large bump in the runner- and then making sure that Sister Konan and Father Sasori were still turned around- the blond then began to make his way down the narrow aisle way.

When he and the blue haired nun reached the praying red head, everything was quiet- the only sounds being arcane mumbling from Sasori.

The blond glanced around the chapel- his eyes having to squint from the overwhelming brightness the huge stained glass windows caused. The ceiling was high; the stone curving into a dome shape. Ornate, black metal candle holders hung from various beams of wood the crossed each other throughout the chapel. The walls were decorated with paintings of scenes from the Bible. The alter was raised high; a grey stone statue of Jesus standing tall and clutching a rosary. Candles clustered around it- illuminating the stone so that it looked like it was made of crystal.

"And please, God- make this _very_ annoying person disappear so that they'll never disturb me again while I'm _trying_ to pray." A harsh, somewhat young sounding voice broke through the silence.

"Oh- be quiet Sasori! I'm just coming to tell you that the new priest has arrived."

A brown eye cracked open- the Father turning around slightly to look at the blue haired women.

"Is that so? Well then, where is the brat?"

Green eyes rolled and stepped sideways to reveal Father Deidara- he was tugging at his blond locks nervously while the other hand worked on the rosary that hung low on his chest.

A crimson eyebrow rose- a bored expression playing on his features.

"What's your name?"

Blue eyes darted up to meet indifferent brown ones.

"Erm- Deidara, un …."

Brown eyes stared at the blond for a moment, then turned to face Sister Konan.

"You- leave."

Green eyes widened- the jade pools becoming laced with dislike. Konan turned with a "hmph", and cast a last look of apology toward the blond.

Father Deidara could hear the blue haired women's heels snagging on the runner before the noises turned into clacks on the stone floor of the hallways. The noises became faint, and then all Deidara could hear was his own heartbeat and strained breathing.

"Let's get a few things straight here, _Deidara_. I don't tolerate laziness, and I certainly don't tolerate stupidity. You will not call me by name or even by Father- you will refer to me as _Danna_."

The blond looked up at this.

"Because that's what I am to you. I am your master. You will obey everything I say, or you won't last a day in this place. Do you understand me?"

The redhead was close to Deidara now- his warm, cinnamon breath electrocuting the blond's cheeks.

The blue eyed priest opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"Yes, I understand, un."

Father Sasori raised an eyebrow, his head inclining upwards as if he were waiting for something.

"Erm- _Danna_."

A smirk made its way onto the redhead's lips.

"Good brat. Now let's go- it's almost three a.m. and we have to get up at six."

Sasori then turned and started to walk out of the chapel- his black robes billowing like smokestacks.

The blond stood there for a moment, and then followed the redhead- the whole time praying silently in his head.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that usually priests are called by their last name, but I think it'd be a bit confusing since Deidara doesn't really have a last name. Anyway, I do apologize if I'm getting things wrong- I'm not the religious sort in the least! Well- tell me what you think!


End file.
